Annie
by Laurajane4077
Summary: Not everything is black and white, when the time comes you can tell me anything, whenever you need to, no matter what" Rodney told her. Dads can be odd! rodney/carson romance towards end, nothing tasteless mind! so if you don't like don't read x
1. Chapter 1

**Annie**

"We have an IDC" There was a pause "Its Doctor McKay's"

All eyes turned to Rodney who was sat at another console.

"Lower the shield. Let's see if we can find out what the hell's going on" Sam Carter ordered. It was lowered, but only just in time. A split second later a small child came stumbling through. She looked around her, a strange expression on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but passed out before saying a word.

"Medical team to Gate room" Sam yelled into the radio as she made her way down to the girl. As Sam got closer she could see just how young the girl was, seven maybe eight years old. _'What the hell is going on' _she thought as medics came and took the kid away.

Sam didn't follow the medical team; she always found it best to stay out their way. She looked back at Rodney, hoping for an answer to magically appear. It didn't!

"Any clues anyone" Sam asked to the room, she didn't really expect and answer, nor did she get one. "Rodney you're with me" she called, not bothering to turn round to see if he was following as made her way to the infirmary.

!!

Carson was confused, the child was simply asleep. He'd put her on a bed and thought it best to let her rest a little. "_Why was I brought in for a sleeping child_?" It was 3am and he was in the middle of a very nice dream involving himself and someone who shall remain nameless, why was called in for a napping child. There must have been a reason all he had to do was wait for it.

The child started to stir, Carson moved to her bed side. _"Poor little thing, she looks so small and alone" _he thought.

The child opened her eyes, she immediately focused on Carson.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked in a tiny, slightly husky voice.

"We don't know, you just came through the gate and collapsed"

"Collapsed? I'll be ok though right?"

Carson didn't get to reassure her, Sam and Rodney strolled.

"She's ok?" Sam inquired

"Yea, I'm fine" The girl really strained "I'm better than fine, I'm great. No need to worry"

"Err .... Ok?"

"Can we just go back to our quarter's dad?"

Everyone turned, turned to look at Rodney to whom the girl was talking.

"Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2

Annie, chapter 2

"What the hell! The kids obviously confused, or mad" The adults where now crammed into Carson's office talking in hushed voices.

"Maybe, but she did come through on your IDC. " Sam pointed out. "I think we should go talk to her, try and work out what's going on"

Back in the infirmary the child was still sat on the bed, she smiled as they came back. "You guys ok?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably, what do you say in this situation to a child?

"er..hum" Carson cleared his throat "Look hunny, you called Rodney here dad?" He stopped, unsure on how to proceed. "And you came through the gate on Rodney's IDC" Another pause "but we don't know you!"

The girl looked round the room looking for the joke. But all she saw was three very serious adults. Her smile fell from her face.

"But you sent me through the gate. We were going to a festival at one of the Noreem villages. You were right behind me dad."

Something attracted Sam's attention "Wait you went through the gate, on this side"

"Yea, I went through, expected to arrive on a nice grass plain, and instead woke up here. In the infirmary."

"I have a question" Rodney piped in "What's the date?"

"January 7th 2012" The adults shared concerned looks "Oh you gotta be kiddin!"

"Its November 10th 2009" Sam corrected

"That's what you meant, you knew!" The little girl whispered to herself.

"How knew what?" Rodney demanded

"You did, you said something to me, just this morning. I thought you were just being, you know strange and dad like, but you knew!"

Once again all eyes were on Rodney "oh come on, you can't believe this rubbish, its insanity. The basic math doesn't even work. I mean how old are you, seven, eight years old. How do you appear two years from now. And what's this magical thing I'm meant to have said?"

"Not everything is black and white, when the time comes you can tell me anything, whenever you need to, no matter what" the girl said in a small voice " You adopted me, I'm eight and in case anyone was wondering my names Annie?" The silence that followed was intense. Carson watched Rodney for his reaction, all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and tell him it would be ok. But alas he could not." To be honest quite a lot makes sense now, going right back to when we first meet. It all makes sense, coz you knew me, don't you see."

Rodney clearly didn't see. He just stared in disbelief. "Ok you know what? Let's say you telling the truth. How do we get you back to your time?" he demanded

"You're asking me, I'm eight years old! You're the smartest guy ever" with that she jumped off the bed "You figure it out, I'm gonna go get some food!" And with that she strolled out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie chapter 3

"Got a date?"

Carson turned to look at little Annie "Yep, Laura Cadman's meeting me for diner, did you eat well?"

"Cadman?" She pulled a disapproving face

"Whats wrong with Cadman?" he let out a little nervous laugh

"In general or just in this situation?"

"She's a lovely girl, I'm lucky to be dating her" Another nervous laugh, even he didn't seem convinced about what was coming out his mouth.

She didn't respond, only looked at him intensely

"What?" He demanded

"What are you doing? I mean really, you know this is wrong, I know this is wrong. Be yourself. Plus cadmans a bitch!"

"Now you mind your tongue young lady. You will not use that language in front on me!"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry"

"Ahhh that's ok sweetie, go on clear out".

"Ok, but one thing. He loves you daddy!"

* * *

He cought up with her in the corridor.

"What did you say, what did you call me?"

"Come on daddy, everyone's been asking about my mum. Didn't it occur to anyone that I didn't have one, not anymore anyways. You really wanna know. My mum died for trying to keep me safe. Dad found me, saved me and brought me back to Atlantis with him. We're a family. You, me and dad. You're gay, what are you doing playing games?" Carson opened his mouth, but what he was going to say got lost

"There you are, we've done it. You're going home. It was quite tricky but I managed it. You were sent back by a flair, and we're gonna send you home the same way. In..." He looked dramatically at his watch "92 minutes" He paused waiting for praise.

Silence filled the corridor. Rodney looked from Carson to Annie. "What?"

"ask him" Annie nodded towards Carson and strolled off.

"No you don't young lady" Carson called after her "Go to the infirmary now, I'm not done talking to you!" Annie turned to protest "Now!" Carson yelled.

Huffy and stroppy Annie did as she was told. And she stormed back past them the distinctly heard her mutter "I'm sorting out the future and getting blamed for it, bloody men!"

"What was that about?" Rodney asked "If she really is my daughter, when I catch up with her in the timeline I'm gonna have some serious words with her. Throwing strops and...."

"I love you!" Carson interrupted. Blushing furiously he speed off after Annie leaving a somewhat shell shocked Rodney alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie chapter 4

Carson shot into the infirmary, past Annie and barricaded himself in his office. He slumped himself down in his chair resting his head on the desk. He started gently pounding his head on the counter top.

"I'm dead, what the hell have I done!!!" he muttered quietly over and over again.

A gentle tap on his office door brought him out of his self abuse. Annie slowly pushed open the door. Carson didn't lift his head.

"Look I don't pretend to understand this wormhole, time travel, stargate stuff. But isn't there a chance you could be changing the future. You're not worried?" He raised his head to look at his future daughter "Telling Rodney and I this stuff could really change things!"

"No, I'm a catalyst, I'm the one who starts it all off. I'm positive, the way you guys raise me, things you've told me. It all makes sense if I'm the one who starts it, here in the past.

Carson tried to understand this, but soon gave up when his head began to hurt. This _kid really was Rodney's child _he thought.

"What happened back there?" There was real concern in the little girls' voice. He looked and held her gaze

"Never you mind, just........." The rest of the sentence caught in his throat. A very pink cheeked Rodney had appeared at the door behind Annie. Carson turned his face away, he couldn't look at him _"I'm not gonna hide who or what I am anymore" _he thought to himself. Carson quickly became focused on a bit of selotape stuck to the desk.

"I'll leave you two alone, ok?" Annie made a swift get away

Alone together Carson could no longer ignore his friend. The silence filled the little room.

"So you're gay?" Rodney asked somewhat awkwardly

"Yea"

"Me too!" Carson looked at Rodney in disbelief.

"We should probably talk about this huh, you know about what I said and all"

"Yea we should. But not now, we gotta get Annie back where she belongs. We're not ready for a child yet" With that he took Carson by the hand and led him out the office.

Finished!

I was thinking about writing about how they found Annie. Let me know if anyone would be interested. I know the story I will just need to write it down


End file.
